Good Pain
by xotakux2002x
Summary: hidan loves pain; and what pain is better than sex with a sadistic seme? kakuhidan, yaoi, oneshot


GOOD PAIN

Kakuzu was sitting at his desk, polishing his money like he did everyday. Suddenly, he heard the door of his room open, then shut. He didn't even bother to look up. It had to be Hidan; no one else ever came into their room.

"I'm home," Hidan called. Kakuzu didn't respond. A moment later, he felt a pillow smack his head. "I fucking said I'm home!" Hidan angrily stated. Kakuzu sighed and turned around in his chair. "…And? What do you want?"

Hidan hmmphed and flopped down onto the bed. "Just a little acknowledgement." He pulled his bag onto his lap and grabbed a scroll, apparently done talking to his partner. Kakuzu just sighed and turned back around. All was quiet for a few moments. He heard Hidan shift around, but didn't look up from his money (which he was having an increasingly hard time concentrating on). He heard the oh-so-faint clink of metal on metal, then a slight inhaling sound. His heart sank. Hidan couldn't really be…he turned and looked at the bed. Hidan was sitting there, a knife in his hand, and a fresh cut going down his wrist.

Kakuzu was by his side immediately, gripping the bloody wrist firmly in his right hand. "I told you to quit doing this," he scolded, stitching up the wound with his threads.

Hidan scoffed at the concern. "What the fuck does it matter? I'm immortal, dumbass."

"I know that." Kakuzu sighed. No matter what he said, his message never seemed to get through. "What I want to know is, why do you do this in the first place?"

"Because I love the pain!" Hidan smirked.

Kakuzu stared for a moment, then grinned slightly. Oh, he'd just been hit with an idea, and was eager to test it out.

"Hey, Kakuzu, are you alright? You look kinda weird…"Hidan's voice trailed off as Kakuzu began to stroke his cheek.

"So, you like pain?" the banker whispered silkily into his partner's ear. Hidan shivered. Kakuzu grinned again and pulled his mask partway down, then lunged for Hidan's lips. The kiss startled Hidan, making his mouth open in surprise. Kakuzu took this as an opportunity to slip his tongue inside Hidan's mouth.

Hidan moaned slightly into the kiss. Kakuzu's tongue felt wonderful, reaching every spot, leaving no part of his mouth untouched. Unconsciously, his hands reached up and buried themselves in Kakuzu's hair. Kakuzu responded by wrapping his own arms around Hidan's back. Soon, they ran out of air, and were forced to break the kiss. Kakuzu caught his breath first, and yanked off Hidan's shirt, before pushing him down on his back. The Jashinist began to struggle.

"Kakuzu, what the fuck are you-" the banker leaned forward and kissed Hidan again, once again poking his tongue inside Hidan's mouth. This time, however, Hidan was quick to return the kiss, breaking off only to pull the banker's mask all the way off. Kakuzu flinched, but didn't move to stop him. Once it was off, Hidan delicately stroked the stitches on his partner's face. "You know, I've always been jealous of these stitches…"he whispered.

The comment caught Kakuzu off-guard. "Might I ask why?"

"They look painful. So beautifully painful…" Hidan's fingers moved to Kakuzu's shirt, gently tugging it off. Once the article was removed, he ran his fingers over the stitches. The banker moaned softly at the touch. It had been a long time since he had let someone touch him like this. Suddenly the movement stopped. He looked down into Hidan's frowning face, raising an eyebrow. "Kakuzu, why the fuck did you do this in the fucking first place?" Kakuzu blinked, then smiled evilly. _Ah yes, his plan…_ an evil chuckle escaped his lips.

Once again, Hidan began to struggle, but his partner was straddling him and had him firmly pinned down. He sucked in his breath as he felt Kakuzu grab his arms and spread them to the sides, pinning them on the bed palm-side down. Their faces were separated by mere inches. Kakuzu leaned closer, and began to whisper into Hidan's ear. "The answer is simple. I couldn't keep my hands off you anymore." Hidan shuddered at the feel of Kakuzu's breath. "Unfortunately, I just couldn't figure out how to get close to you. But now, we're going to have some fun." He gently nibbled Hidan's collarbone, prompting more moans from the Jashinist.

Kakuzu sat up, smirking at him. "So, you like pain?" Hidan didn't feel anything for a moment, when suddenly, small pinpricks of pain erupted down his arms. He heard the sound of threads popping, and knew it had to be Kakuzu's doing. He tried to sit up, but as he did so, he arms remained on the bed, sending more surges of pain through him. He flopped back down in surprise, and glanced over to his left arm. His eyes widened.

_Oh. Dear. Jashin._

Kakuzu had stitched his arms to the bed.

He stared up at the still grinning banker, eyes wide. "Kakuzu?" the man in question laughed. "You said you liked pain, and I said I wanted to screw you. If you're tied down like this, you're in pain, and I can finally get some. Everyone wins." He moved his hand over Hidan's now-forming erection. Hidan tried to suppress a moan, glaring at his partner. "Damn you…"

Kakuzu raised a brow. "Is this not enough? I could sew down you torso, too, but your legs are out of the question. I could even-"

"When the fuck did I say I wanted to be fucking tied down like this?!"

Kakuzu smiled and leaned forward. "Just now. Because even though you're bitching, and bleeding, you haven't asked me to untie the stitches."

Hidan glared at him. "Fuck you."

Kakuzu merely chuckled and bent down over Hidan's ear. "Precisely what I was thinking." Hidan let out a small yelp. _Him and his big mouth_… he let out another gasp as he felt his pants and boxers get yanked off. In a moment, the banker pressed their lips together again. Their tongues dueled for a while, before Hidan gave in and let Kakuzu dominate him. The banker pushed himself up and stuck three of his fingers in Hidan's face. "Now be a good uke and suck." Hidan gave him a half-hearted glare before taking the fingers in. He gently wrapped his tongue around each one, nibbling on them slightly, making sure they were all evenly coated. Kakuzu moaned at the feel of his partner's tongue. He was getting harder by the second. While the Jashinist sucked on his digits, he managed to get his pants off. Finally, Hidan opened his mouth. Kakuzu used his other hand to move Hidan's legs into a straddling position, before placing his hand at Hidan's entrance. Giving his partner no warning whatsoever, Kakuzu stuck the first digit in.

Hidan inhaled sharply and closed his eyes, gripping the sheets tightly. Kakuzu smirked and slid the next one inside, making a scissoring motion to get the third finger in. They stayed like that for a moment, allowing Hidan to adjust. Small beads of sweat formed on Hidan's forehead, and he began to pant as the pain turned to pleasure.

Kakuzu quickly extracted his fingers, replacing them with his cock. "Ready?" he asked. Hidan gave a weak nod, and the banker thrust in.

"Ahh!" Hidan had never felt something like this. It was such sweet, delicious pain…he looked into Kakuzu's eyes, silently urging him on. His partner pulled out, then quickly thrust back in. Kakuzu soon built up a rhythm, his movements putting tension on the threads that bound Hidan. Small pools of blood appeared where the Jashinist's skin tore, but they were too lost in each other to notice or care.

Kakuzu planted a lustful kiss on Hidan's lips, then returned to a sitting position, not slowing down his thrusts. He loved how Hidan looked; eyes glazed over with lust, sweating and panting heavily, completely at the banker's mercy. Kakuzu knew his time was coming, and began to pump Hidan's length.

Hidan moaned in ecstasy. The threads through his skin, Kakuzu thrusting in and out, and now this. He felt himself getting hotter and tighter, and suddenly exploded in Kakuzu's hand, crying out his lover's name. This set off the banker, who then exploded within the Jashinist. Kakuzu sank down beside his partner, undoing the threads on Hidan's arms in order to pull him close.

"How did that feel?" he asked his still-panting lover.

"Wonderful…" Hidan gasped. Kakuzu traced his hands down Hidan's arms, feeling the blood on his fingertips. A few quick stitches, and Hidan was patched up. Another idea hit him. He moved forward and kissed Hidan, putting stitches in his partner's chest as he did so. "Kakuzu, what are you…" Hidan mumbled into the kiss.

Kakuzu smirked, using his threads to shut out the lights in their room. "Nothing. Now go to sleep." He pulled Hidan close to him, wrapping his arms and legs around the Jashinist's body.

The next morning, Hidan woke up still curled up in the banker's arms. Carefully, he slid out from under them and walked to the bathroom, wanting to take a shower. As he walked in, he caught his reflection in the mirror, and noticed the black threads again. He turned to face the mirror and tried to read the message, which was a bit hard, since the reflection made them appear backwards. As he finished reading them, he smiled. Delicately, Kakuzu had stitched in cursive, "I LOVE YOU, YOU MASOCHIST."

Hidan walked out of the bathroom and back towards the bed. Kakuzu had just woken up, and was half-sitting, rubbing his eyes. Hidan crawled under the blankets and onto Kakuzu's stomach, effectively pinning him down to the bed. "What are you doing?" his partner asked sleepily.

"I don't want to get out up yet, and I don't want you to either." He scooted up on Kakuzu and gave his partner a kiss. Kakuzu slid back down and wrapped his arms around Hidan, placing him above one of his five hearts. Hidan smiled. "I love you too. You fucking Sadist."


End file.
